An Adventure up North
by thealmightygilf
Summary: AC:Well Ryo's moved back to England. The gang go to visit him, only to find he's moved from London to Blackpool. With no money, no transport and no change of clothes what will happen? Especially with a love triangle forming. MalikxAtem later on YugixAtem
1. From the Beginning

From the Beginning

You ever had one of those days where you just want to give up? I have. Well, it feels like this whole adventure has just been one of those days. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My names Yugi Moto, and this is the story of how me, my friends, the love of my life and his boyfriend, tried to visit our friend in England. It all started about 3 months ago...

"So your seriously moving?" Anzu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ryo responded, looking down so his soft white bangs covered his cherub like face. This was terrible, Ryo was moving back to England. Apparently his dad is retiring so they're going back home.

"When are you going?" I asked him.

"Wednesday." Great 3 days. So in 3 days I'll literally have 4 friends. Anzu, Jonouchi, Atem and Bakura. Oh my god, I totally forgot about Bakura, I wonder how he's going to take the news. He's away with an old friend for the weekend. They'd been together since him, Marik and Atem got their own bodies, which was about a year ago.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I blurted. Desperate much? He nodded. I lowered my head, I couldn't take it. Just then Bakura walked in through the door, Marik trailling behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at the scene ahead.

"Why don't you ask him!" I shouted pointing at Ryo, getting up and storming out of the house. Okay I overeacted a bit, but I losing the only person who understands what it was like, before. I sat on the doorstep, and put my head in my hands. It was confusing, he was leaving, probably forever. Bet this sounds like I love him, but I can assure you I don't. My heart belongs to another, my aibou, Atem Firaun. But his heart belongs to Mailk Ishtar, Egyptian hottie with a perfect body and a sharp wit. He'd never like me back. Just then I heard the door click open, I turned to see Marik standing at the door, lighter and cigarettes in hand. I stood up and let him past.

"What's up with you?" he asked me. It was this point I realised I was crying.

"Nothing." I replied, I'm a terrible liar.

"You really caused a scene in there. Had Ryo in tears."

"Sorry, I overeacted."

"He's okay now though." He said with a smile. Why was he being nice to me? I'm pretty sure he hates me.

"That's good." He threw the stub on the floor.

"You coming inside?" he said heading to the door.

"No, I'm gonna go," I fake yawned, "I'm really tired."

"Ok, I'll see some other time then." he said despair in his voice. He could so tell I was lying.

"Bye" I left the garden and sauntered down the road, the breeze was nice considering it was October. I wonder why Marik was nice to me? Maybe he just felt sorry for me. I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned to see Anzu and Jonouchi about five metres away.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" They asked me.

"Yeah! Fine!" I said, a little too quickly.

"You don't sound fine" Anzu snapped.

"No, really, I'm fine." Anzu stared at me, she could so tell I was lying.

"Leave it Anzu. He says he's fine, so he's fine." Jonouchi butted in. Sometimes I'm glad he doesn't have a clue.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then." She said as they turned and left. About ten minutes later, I got home. The house was quiet, Jii-chan must be out. I raced to my sanctuary, otherwise known as my bedroom. Falling onto my bed, I burried my head into my pillow. I sobbed for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about 10-15 minutes. Then I got an idea. I raced downstairs and to the kitchen. Opening the cutlery drawer, I found what I was searching for. A sharp, smooth carving knife. I held it to my neck, and held my breath. Suddenly I heard the doorbell, I shoved the knife back in the drawer and ran to answer it. Malik. Great.

"Hey!" He said, too cheerful.

"Hey." I returned, trying not to sound depressed. Failing epically.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little sad."

"Yeah Atem told me. I'm _so_ sorry he has to leave." No your not. "He was a great friend." Not to you. "I'll miss him terribly!" Of course you wont. "It's just-" He started to cry. "He knows what's it's like to have an evil spirit, inside." Standing right here. "I know you did too, but you and Atem were friends. We were just abused." Hand him a bloody Oscar already.

"Yeah. Was there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to see if you feeling better after you left Ryo's."

"How do you know-"

"Atem told me." Great so my little outburst is public information.

"Well, I'm fine." Cue fake smile from Mr bloody Di Caprio.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I shut the door and went upstairs, too tired to finish my act.

PE, not the best way to start a Monday morning. Especially when the temperature had severly dropped in the night and frost had started to appear. Mr Butsuri, the pe teacher, walked through to the changing area after we had changed.

"Football!" He yelled heading toward the door, which recieved a mixture of cheers and groans. We filed onto the field and were split into teams. Apparently the teacher is insane as they put all the good players on one team and the rest of us on the other. After about 20 minutes and many, many kicks to the shins. I decided to sit out and say I'd hurt my head. Surprisingly the teacher believed me and let me sit and watch. I looked across the field to see the other boys pe group playing hockey. My eyes then met Atem, who was charging down the pitch with the ball. he whacked the ball and it soared into the goal. He threw he hands in the air in celebration and his team came over to congradulate him. I smiled as he high-fived Jonouchi and Bakura but then saw Malik hug him from behind. My smile fell and I looked back to the football to see Honda tackle some other kid with the ball and score for the umpteenth time. The rest of PE was extremely uneventful. I got changed and headed to my next lesson. Science. Oh the joys! I was early and stood outside waiting for the teacher and the other pupils. There was another kid at the other end of the corridoor, he looked like he was in about year 7/8 but I wasn't sure. Anyway this kid was stood there as a group of others walked out the classroom and they walked towards the door to the stairs. I then heard a loud smash, something hitting the ground, some footsteps and a lot of giggling. A teacher ran to the stairs and returned with a smashed clock in his hands.

"Great, I just love replacing clocks. Ignorant little shits!" He muttered as he walked into the science office. The corridoors then started to fill up, but still no sign of my friends. It was then I noticed Honda and his gang walking toward me. He stopped right infront of me.

"Missed you in PE, I had to find some other kid to tackle." he sneered as he glared at me.

"Sorry Honda-sama, I-it wont happen again."

"It better not!" he added before walking away. One of the gang stayed behind, he stared at me before shoving his hand in my face.

"Lunch money, **Now!**"

"I-I d-don't eat l-lunch." He punched me in the stomach.

"Are you sure you don't eat lunch?" I nodded. Which is true, I don't! Then he kicked my legs and I fell to the floor. Others looking over.

"How 'bout now?" I didn't answer, I couldn't. he was about to hit me again when his hand was grabbed and he was forced away. but I couldn't see by who.

"Devlin, why do you insist on picking on smaller people than you?" he asked.

"Marik, why do you care?" Marik? Seriously?

"The kids a friend." Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Yeah like this kid has a friend!"

"In fact he has more." Bakura said from behind him.

"Many more." Atem said next to Bakura.

"So, if you don't want the shit kicked out of you. I sugest you move along!" Jonouchi said completing the circle around him.

"Erm. Actually, I'm good. I don't need lunch. Sorry Moto-san."

"It's fine." I said, even though it wasn't. He rushed off down the corridoor towards his gang.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Ryo asked me, he had turned up with the others, he just wasn't in the face off .

"Fine." He helped me up, as Mr Kagaku, the teacher, walked out of the science office and opened the door.

"Good Morning." he said as we walked into the classroom. I sat in my seat in the back left corner, next to Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Malik's sister Ishizu in the actual corner. He flicked on the board and started to take the register.

"Devlin." "Here."

"Firaun." "Here."

"Honda." "Here."

"Haga." "Here."

"Ishizu." "Here."

"Malik." "Here."

"Jonouchi." "Here."

"Kaiba. Kaiba?"

"Kujaku. Kujaku?"

"Kureijī." (Marik) "Here."

"Mazaki." "Here."

"Moto." "Here."

"Mujakina." (Ryo) "Here." I wont bore you with the rest of the register.

"Now, I want to balance these word equations, using symbols. Calcium Hydroxide and Nitric Acid. Sodium Carbonate and Sulphuric Acid. And Potassium Oxide and Hydrochloric Acid." For gods sake. How am I supposed to work this out. After about 30 seconds Malik's hand shot into the air.

"And the answer is?"

"2HNO3 + Ca(OH)2 - Ca(NO3)2 + 2H20."

"Correct as usual Ishtar-san."

"Number 2. Honda-kun."

"Erm. Na2CO3 + H2SO4 - Na2SO4 + H2O + CO2."

"Correct. Moto-kun would you like to tell us the last one?" Fuck no! I don't get any of this.

"PO + HC = PC + HO?"

"Incorrect." Damn. "Malik-kun?"

"K2O + 2HCl - 2KCl + H2O." K? Potassium starts with a P, stupid.

"Correct." Swot! "Now I want you to complete page 14-17 in the KS3 Chemistry books. Senkō, Orokana, hand them out."

"Osu" After they had given out the books. I found the page and stared at it. How hard does one thing have to be? What it the symbol for Ammonium Hydroxide? How should I know? How should anyone know? Wait, Ryo should know he's almost as good as Marik with this stuff. Good thing his desk is in front of mine.

"Ryo!" I whispered. He turned around.

"What?" he whispered.

"Do you get this?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you help me?"

"Mujakina, turn around." Crap! Now what am I supposed to do. Ishizu. Malik's sister.

"Ishizu, do you get this?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to work." Bitch. Ryuzaki. Not a chance.

"Excuse me sensei? Do you have any lined paper?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Kawai Shizuka, year 7, stood at the door.

"Yes in the cupboard in the office. Follow me." He lead Kawai-chan out of the room. Thank god. Just then a note landed on the desk. I opened it. It read:

_**"Yugi,**_

_**Do you get any of this? I'm kind of stuck :(**_

_**Marik."**_

I looked over to Marik across the room. He had his head in his hands. I quickly wrote:

_"Sorry, I was kinda hoping you did! :("_

I threw it and it hit him in the head. He opened it and his head dropped to the desk. He lifted it and wrote on the note, then threw it back over.

_**"Dammit, what about Ishizu?"**_

_"Nothing."_

_**"Not asking the swot. Try Firaun."**_

_"Talking to Malik."_

_**"Typical."**_

_"I know."_

_**"Mujakina?"**_

_"Sensei caught us. You tried Bakura?"_

_**"More of a Forensics guy. Chemistry is lost on him."**_

_"Great."_

_**"It would seem we are screwed."**_

"Hey Moto, stop passing notes to your boyfriend. Some off us are trying to work here." Honda said to me turning.

"You just jealous you can't get a guy, Honda." Jonouchi added, turning for the long benches through the middle of the classroom.

"Fuck off Jonouchi." he said as Sensei Atama, the headteacher walked in.

"HONDA HIROTO, HOW DARE YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN A PLACE OF LEARNING! YOU WILL MARCH DOWN TO MY OFFICE AND I WILL CALL YOUR MOTHER!" she screamed. She then marched him off to her office. Haha, paybacks a bitch, huh Honda?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Firaun is Malay for Pharoah

Butsuri is physical in Japanese

Football is the English one or Soccer as others call it

Kagaku is Japanese for science

Kureijī is Japanese for Crazy

Mujakina is Japanese for Innocent

Senkō and Orokana are Japanese for Boring and Stupid.

Atama is Japanese for head

Hope this clears some stuff up for you guys and Review if you liked it, or if you didn't just review but no insults, or I send Atama after you.


	2. Time passes oh so fast

Time passes oh so fast

Wednesday. A depressing day. Don't get me wrong, the sun was shining on this lovely June afternoon, but it was the events of this day which made it so desolate. I got home and threw my stuff in my room, I'd sort it later. I changed into some blue jeans but kept my shirt on. then I turned and fell back onto my bed, and i went to sleep. I awoke about 2 and a half hours later at 5 and went and had my dinner. After dinner I went round to Anzu's house and we went to the airport.

"Flight 74934 to Heathrow now boarding." A womans voice over the tannoy said.

"That's me guys." Ryo said grabbing his carry on bag off of the floor. Anzu pulled him into a hug.

"We're gonna miss you Ryo." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I know." he replied fighting back tears. Jou did the same.

"Don't forget about us."

"I wont." He moved along to me. I hugged his neck as tight as I could.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"I'm sure." He moved to Bakura, who looked very emotional. He grabbed the smaller boy and kissed him passionately.

"Never forget me Tenshi."

"I wont Aijo." He turned and headed for the gate. He gave the woman his ticket, looked back quickly as she checked it and waved as he was ushered through the door. We all watched as his plane flew away, tearful. I think I even saw a tear fall from Bakura's face. Saying our goodbyes, we left the airport. When I got home I went straight to bed. I cryed myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since Ryo's departure. It was the summer holidays. Bakura had the brilliant idea that we should go and see Ryo. So we met at his house to discuss plans.<p>

"So we'll get the money we need and buy tickets. Easy. You guys all have the money, right?" Bakura said.

"Yeah, Seto said he'd pay for us." Jou said with a smile.

"Great. Now when should we leave?"

"Do we even know where he lives in England?" Anzu asked.

"Westminster, in London. At least that's where he _said _he was going."

"Just asking."

"I suggest we leave as soon as we can."

"Great."

"BAKURA TOUZOKU, GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" a shrill voice rang from the hall. Bakura stayed where he was. His mother then walked through to the living room. Mrs Touzoku looking nothing like Bakura seeing as she had caramel hair and gold rimmed glasses, though she did have Bakura's piercing crimson eyes. (1)

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR SHOES IN THE WAY OF THE DOOR?"

"I can't remember."

"After the many times I've told you to move them, I thought it would have sunk in by now."

"Apparently not."

"Hello Mrs Touzoku." Jou said. What the hell! Idiot.

"Hello Katsuya, Yugi, Anzu." Ha Katsuya, Jou's forename. His real name being Katsuya Jonouchi. "Anyway Bakura, **move your shoes!**" She glared at him. He stood up.

"Okay." He went out to the hall, a crashing sound was heard and Bakura returned.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I threw my shoes into the cupboard." He replied as he sat back down. Mrs Touzoku sighed and left the room. We then continued to talk about the plane tickets, dates etc, I wont bore you with the details.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the airport and waited for own flight to be called. When I heard a familliar voice ringing through the gate.<p>

"Omg guys. I didn't know you were going to England too." Malik called out.

"Marik. What are you doing here?" Yami asked happily as he hugged him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Jou asked, seriously.

"I just wanted to visit one of my friends. Just because they've moved to the other side of the world, doesn't mean I can't still visit them." he replied with a smile. Great so I have to spend my holiday with the whiny Egyptian bitch.

"Where are you staying?" Bakura asked.

"A hotel called Travel Lodge." (2)

"Us too."

"What a coincidence."

"Where are you sat on the plane?"

"36F" Oh you've got to be kidding me. I'm in 36E.

"We've got the rest of row 36."

"Omg it's like fate or something." Or it's like you heard Atem when we phoned him about the details.

"Flight 87149 to Heathrow. Now boarding." A male tannoy voice said. We proceded to walk onto the plane.

"Anzu, Jou, Bakura! You have to trade with me." I said to them on the way down.

"No way. I hate him too." Bakura replied. The other 2 shook their heads. Great 12 and a half hours next to Ishtar.

"Hey Yugi?" Atem asked me.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind trading seats with me."

"Sure." Okay step up from my old seat but Atem had 36D, so I'd be forced to sit next to them.

* * *

><p>We landed in England and I discovered 2 things 1) People in England have no manners and 2) England is freezing even in Summer.(3) Malik looked like an icicle, I tried not to laugh as he shivered. But Atem saw this and wrapped his arms around the tanned boy. I turned to Bakura, who looked quite content in the chilly air. A screen on a building flicked from a advert about car insurance to display the temperature. 10°C! (50°f) No wonder it's cold.<p>

"Bakura, how come your not freezing?" I asked him.

"It's not that cold." he replied.

"I-I-It is-s-s." Jou replied shoving another coat on.

"This is actually pretty warm for England." (4) I then spotted a man carrying a sign that read Touzoku. I nudged Bakura and pointed to said man. He smiled and walked over to him. he waved us over and got into the mans taxi and we began a 15 minute ride to Ryo's house. I say house but it was small flat. We reached the door and rang to bell for Ryo's. A girls voice rang over the intercom.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're friends of Ryo."

"Who's Ryo?"

"The person who lives here. The name says Mujakina."

"They moved."

"Where?"

"Blackpool, I think."

"Where's that?" She sighed.

"Come up." a buzzing sound was heard and the door unlocked. We walked upstairs to the right door and a blonde girl, of about 13, told us to come inside. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but her fringe was down and covered the left side of her face. This covered one of her teal eyes, but they were also hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

"You say your wanting to get to Blackpool?"

"Yes." Bakura answered.

"That'll take you at least 4 and a half hours by car."

"We haven't got a car."

"That's a problem"

"Why?"

"Because, Blackpool's about 180 miles from here."

"Would we be able to walk it?" Jou asked.

"If you we're continuously walking, in the right direction and at a constant speed. You'd get there in about 3 days."

"How do you know this?"

"My friend lives in Blackpool. I used to too. But them my family moved to Tooting. It's still London. And she would always joke about coming to visit me. But she'd have to walk. She told me last week that I had moved further away, so she'd have to alter her data."

"Thanks. I guess we'd better be going. Wait where are my manners. We don't even know your name."

"I'm Courtney. And you are?"

"Well this is Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Atem, Malik and I'm Bakura."

"I'm guessing your not from round here."

"You'd be right. Japan actually."

"Well, I'm from Egypt." Malik added.

"Cool. So I guess you'll be going then?"

"Yeah. We've got to see Ryo."

"Well if you see Becca, tell her I said hi. She lives on Palatine Rd. Across from the shop. But you don't have to track her down for me."

"It's no trouble." Anzu replied. We turned and left the young girl's flat, and headed downstairs and outside. When I noticed that none of us had our bags.

"Erm Bakura?" I asked him.

"Yes Yugi."

"Where is our luggage?"

"I left them on the porch."

"Well there not here."

"Oh great. Just great, my wallet was in there" Jou shouted.

"Mine too." Atem said.

"OMG my clothes." Malik shouted starting to cry. Oh no, what a catasrophe. My thoughts were interupted when Bakura kicked a lamp post.

"The tickets, my phone and our hotel details were in my bag."

"So we've got no where to stay, no way to get home and no idea how to get to the person who can get us home." Anzu said.

"Pretty much yes." I replied.

"I say we just try and get to Blackpool. Why don't we go this way. The sign says Folkestone (5), that sounds northern."

"Lets go that way then." Bakura said. We then turned and headed towards Folkestone. But little did we know that this decision would be the start of out greatest, and by that i mean biggest, adventure yet.

* * *

><p>(1) Mrs Touzoku is a total copy of my own mum, except she doesn't have red eyes<p>

(2) Like a budget hotel. It's alright, got good breakfasts

(3) I actually did reasearch for this Japan's average summer temp is about 30°C (86. 4°f) whereas ours in England is around 15°C (59°f) so yeah major difference.

(4) I read an acticle that said that the temperature of England was colder than the arctic. The temp now is about 6°C (42.8°f)

(5) A place near Dover, on the south coast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I want to say thanks to Crazyjess09 andEtna Demon Neko for reviewing / subscribing to this story. You guys are totally Opic.

I'm so stupid I put country instead of world. Yeah Becca because Japan and England are in the same country. I have fixed it now.


	3. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
